Kekkaishi at Hogwarts
by CalcBoy91
Summary: Chapter 5 up. Working on Chapter 6  if and when I feel like it . Basically, the Kekkaishi end up at Hogwarts by getting sucked in by their tenketsu staffs. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kekkaishi or Harry Potter. I am writing this story out of pure enjoyment and am not making a profit. Therefore, be glad there is even a story to read because I'm poor enough as it is. Besides, that's why it's called fanfiction. Anyways, I no own, you no sue. Simple.

Author's note: Warning to all aspiring fanfiction authors and authors in general: NEVER LEAVE YOUR COMPUTER UNATTENDED. I did not write anything other than the plot. I will be updating much more gradually than most authors. I'd say a chapter every couple month or so (sorry to those with a short patience level). As for why, if you didn't read the A/N when this was published, you can PM anyone who did, if you can find anyone who did that is.

Author's note #2: I am including Madarao or Hakubi in the story, but not in the 'normal' way (but then again magic isn't exactly considered normal) because it just complicates matters. Tokine and Yoshimori can already sense ayakashi so I am going to write the story as though they also have the ability to sense an ayakashi's location. Also, this story is going to take place before the appearance of Gen Shishio, say "Blooms of Karasumori," but without Yurina. In addition, this is my first story as well as the first Kekkaishi/Harry Potter crossover so please, no flames.

"English"

"_Japanese"_

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 1**

Sixteen year old Tokine Yukimura and fourteen year old Yoshimori Sumimura are typical students by day, at Karasumori Academy. But at night, they are the Kekkaishi, defenders of the Karasumori site where their school stands from ayakashi who go to Karasumori to seek power.

"Late, as usual," Tokine said loftily from her perch on top of a tree branch without even having to turn around, having sensed Yoshi approach. Looking behind her she added, "And why are you always drinking those coffee drinks, they're just going to make you sick."

"Oh shut up already," an annoyed tone in Yoshimori's voice.

"I'm just saying. Besides what good do those coffee drinks do you? The caffeine may keep you awake but it's not like they do you any good. After all, what good are they if they can't even improve your accuracy," Tokine said with a smirk.

Yoshi was about to give a scathing retort at Tokine's coffee milk bashing when both he and Tokine sensed the ayakashi approaching, "They're here!" Yoshimori shouted as both he and Tokine extended the index and middle fingers on their right hands, with the other fingers curled. Once the ayakashi were view, both Tokine and Yoshi were dumbfounded as they noticed that there were many more ayakashi than the usual one or two. There was close to fifty ayakashi and they had never seen that many at once nor had any idea where they came from.

As the ayakashi approached Karasumori, Tokine and Yoshi began shoutng in unison. "Hoi!," to mark their targets. "Joso!," in order to designate their targets' locations.

Due to Yoshimori's larger energy reserves, he is capable of creating kekkai that are much larger and much more powerful than the kekkai Tokine can create. However, her accuracy is much better and therefore her kekkai are able to pierce an ayakashi. This in turn has led to constant competition between two teens who had been best friends in their childhood. Due to the rivalry between the Sumimura and the Yukimura families over who is the actual legitimate heir to Master Hazama Tokimori however, there has been fierce enmity between the two families. Tokine and Yoshi just got dragged into that rivalry and now the two are always competing over the termination of ayakashi, when they aren't forced to work together in order to terminate a particularly powerful or intelligent ayakashi that is. After all, a rift that has lasted for 400 years between the Sumimuras and Yukimuras is not easily mended.

As the ayakashi drew near, Yoshimori shouted out "Ketsu!", the spell that would seal the ayakashi within the boundaries of his kekkai, a kekkai with a size that could be comparable to that of the average house.

"You're always trying to handle these situations by force. Remember when you were younger and passed out after using up all of your energy?" Tokine admonished, an annoyed look on her face.

"It's faster this way," Yoshi stated simply as though that response solved everything.

At that, Tokine smirked and shouted out "Ketsu!" just as Yoshi had done, but creating much smaller kekkai in comparison and capturing the ayakashi that Yoshimori had missed in kekkai that matched the respective sizes of the ayakashi sealed within them. "See, a lot are slipping out," Tokine said in an almost sing-song voice.

"Oh be quiet," Yoshimori said, smiling. Tokine and Yoshimori then simultaneously shouted out the spell "Metsu!" terminating the ayakashi sealed within their kekkai. With the ayakashi eliminated, Tokine and Yoshi both shouted "Tenketsu!," each opening a portal to otherworld and sending the residue of the ayakashi they had terminated into the tenketsu staffs that they constantly carried. However, as the residue was being absorbed to prevent the terminated ayakashi from regenerating by using the power of Karasumori, something went terribly wrong. Due to the large number of ayakashi that were destroyed as opposed to the normal one or two ayakashi, much greater force was needed, a force even greater than when Yoshi had used the Backlash Phenomenon in order to terminate a botanical ayakashi that had been planted, unbeknownst to the two teens, Yoshi's older brother Masamori. It was that force that caused Tokine and Yoshi to be sucked into each other's tenketsu staffs.

Passing through the dimensional portal, Tokine and Yoshi both dropped from a rift in the sky and would have landed on the ground painfully if Tokine hadn't reacted quickly and created a kekkai to break their fall.

After landing on the kekkai, Tokine made a sweeping motion and said, "_Kai_!" causing both kekkaishi to land with a thud.

After regaining his senses, Yoshi began to ask,"Where are-," but was cut off.

"Be quiet," Tokine whispered. "Be on your guard. We have no idea where we are and seeing as we were both just sucked into our tenketsu staffs, I'm guessing that wherever we are, it's full of ayakashi, especially the ones that we just destroyed, and I'm willing to bet that they want revenge on the kekkaishi, namely us. Can't you feel the power of this place? The power is incredible! It's almost as if we're still at Karasumori".

Yoshimori just nodded dumbly. He had never felt the power that resonated from Karasumori except when Koya had accepted his death but he certainly felt the power Tokine was referring to. (1) Both kekkaishi stood back to back, right hands raised and taking in their surroundings. They noticed a large black lake, a forest that seemed to be giving off immense negative energy, a small hut, and lastly, a large castle that was the source of the power that Tokine sensed earlier. Suddenly, Tokine shouted, "Ketsu!" forming a kekkai around both her and Yoshi, as an old man with what looked like a broken nose wearing midnight blue robes, spectacles, and a pointy hat approached them from the castle.

Yoshi formed his own kekkai around the old man, causing him to stop in his tracks, and was about to cast "Metsu" when Tokine stopped him.

"What are you doing!" he shouted at Tokine. What if that's an ayakashi?"

"Be quiet Yoshi, that's no ordinary man, but he's not an ayakashi either," Tokine responded. "What kind of ayakashi gives off such powerful positive energy, or are you going to tell me that you sense negative energy coming from the old man? And didn't you just see him come from that huge castle? He probably thinks we're trespassing on his territory or something. Besides, maybe we can find out where we are."

"Oh yeah, good point."

At that, Yoshi cast "Kai" and removed the kekkai that had been surrounding Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dumbledore POV:

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was preparing to go to bed when he noticed in his peripheral vision something similar to an anomaly that could only be described as a tear in the time-space continuum. As the tear became larger, Dumbledore turned his head slightly and noticed that the tear was similar to that of a portal and decided to investigate. Just as he was about to leave his office, he noticed two teenagers fall through, spurring on his urge to look into matter deeper even stronger.

Dumbledore had just opened the castle doors and was striding towards the two teenagers when he heard the male yell out "_Ketsu_!" causing him to become encased within a blue barrier. At first, the barrier had shocked Dumbledore and caused him to stop walking, not that he could with a blue box surrounding him. He could have easily dispelled the blue barrier with his wand, or so he thought, but rather than doing so, he decided to use the time to listen to the pair and see what information he could gather from them.

"_Be quiet Yoshi, that's no ordinary man, but he's not an ayakashi either, What kind of ayakashi gives off such powerful positive energy, or are you going to tell me that you sense negative energy coming from the old man? And didn't you just see him come from that huge castle? He probably thinks we're trespassing on his territory or something. Besides, maybe we can find out where we are."_

_"Oh yeah, good point."_

'So, they are Japanese,' Dumbledore thought to himself. 'But what is an ayakashi?' He then heard the male, apparently named Yoshi, say "_Kai!_," causing the blue barrier surrounding him to be dispelled.

General POV:

"_Good evening, my name is Dumbledore, Albus. Might I inquire who you two are and how you came to be here_? Dumbledore asked in Japanese.

Both teens looked shocked but it was Tokine who came to her senses first. "_Good evening Dumbledore-sama, my name is Yukimura, Tokine and this is Sumimura, Yoshimori. Unfortunately, we are unable to produce a response to your question as to how we came to be here because we do not know where 'here' is."_

Dumbledore looked at the two for a moment before continuing to speak, shifting slightly so as to grasp his wand. His change in position did not go unnoticed by the kekkaishi however and they immediately tensed and had their index and middle fingers pointed at Dumbledore.

"_Do not be alarmed. I have no intention of harming either of you. I merely wish to cast a spell that will allow both of you to understand as well as speak my language."_

Yoshi looked at Tokine and both of them nodded to one another. Tokine then responded.

"_Very well Dumbledore-sama. But be warned, if you do anything that we consider to be of ill intent, death will be the least of your problems,"_ Tokine said in a menacing tone.

Dumbledore cast the spell nonverbally and informed the kekkaishi that the spell had been cast.

"Now then, You said your name was Albus Dumbledore correct?" Dumbledore nodded. "Why did you cast that spell on us if you can speak in our native language?"

"It is simple my dear Tokine. You see, the castle behind me is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly in England. Would you not think it odd for two people on the grounds of the school to speak in a foreign language unless this was a year in which the Triwizard Tournament was being held? And even then, the schools are all still European, not Japanese. Of course, you are still free to converse in Japanese if and when you wish. The spell I cast upon you just gives you the capability to speak and understand English," Dumbledore explained. "It is quite fortunate that it is currently summer break so I was the only one to witness your arrival. Otherwise, the Ministry of Magic may have become involved and the Minister and I are currently not on the best of terms. But let us move this conversation inside. It has started to become chilly; follow me to my office and we can discuss your situation further."

"I see, so to summarize, the two of you were working when both of you fell through a portal that both of you had created and ended up here at Hogwarts. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Tokine responeded. Then Yoshimori cut in, "Hey, all we've been 'discussing' with you is ourselves. What about you? Who are you, besides being this school's headmaster and all? And if you really are a wizard, then can't you just do some magic spell to open up a portal and send us home or something?"

"Yoshi, we are currently in a different dimension that is completely foreign to us. To put it in simple terms, whether or not we make it home depends entirely upon whether or not the people here even have the ability to do so, so quit complaining. The spells that they use here are completely different from Kekkaishi spells so shut up and just cooperate."

Yoshi glared at Tokine then muttered, "Fine." Meanwhile, Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled behind his spectacles, watching the two young teens argue. 'This will definitely be an interesting year, especially if the two teens in front of me are who they say they are.'

"Tokine, you said that you and Yoshimori are, as I recall, kekkaishi correct?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore. At that, Dumbledore flicked his wand and a dusty old book floated off of the shelf and opened on Dumbledore's desk, pages flipping as if of their own accord. The kekkaishi however, knew better and knew that Dumbledore was the one manipulating the book. After a few seconds, the book stopped at a particular page and floated towards Tokine and Yoshi, turning around in the process. The page showed a man dressed in a similar fashion to that of the Kekkaishi, specifically Yoshi, wearing a straw hat and carrying a tenketsu staff. The caption read, 'Hazuma Tokimori, the first kekkaishi and creator of the Hazuma Style Kekkai Technique.' "Are either of you familiar with this?" Dumbledore asked.

Yoshi looked at the picture and his face lit up in recognition, not even bothering to read the caption. "Hey, that looks like Master Tokimori!"

"That's what it says in the caption you idiot!"

"So I take it that both of you are familiar with this person?" Dumbledore queried while closing the book before returning it to its original position on the shelf behind him with a flick of his wand.

"Yes, Master Tokimori was the first ever kekkaishi just as the caption says, and we are his descendants, both legitimate heirs to the Hazuma Style Kekkai Technique."

"Then I take it that both of you also bear the Hoin Mark?" At that, the kekkaishi looked at each other, but this time their features bore the signs of suspicion and distrust. Noticing this, Dumbledore quickly clarified. "You see, in this dimension, Kekkaishi are a legend of history and no longer exist. I was therefore surprised when two kekkaishi suddenly appeared on Hogwarts grounds."

"If kekkaishi are only a legend, then why would you have a book on Kekkaishi?" Tokine said in an accusing tone.

"I said a legend of history my dear Tokine, not merely a legend. You see, kekkaishi no longer exist in this world, but did at one time. Perhaps the portal that the two of you passed through was not a portal to another dimension as we first believed, but rather a portal that sent you into the future, but by how much, I cannot say. You see, I needed to verify that you were truly Tokine Yukiura and Yoshimori Sumimura. The reason is that both of your names appear in the book I just showed you, but I cannot reveal any more, for if I do, I might disrupt the time-space continuum and perhaps even change history itself in the process if you were to learn of what is to occur before it happens."

Tokine nodded in understanding. Yoshi however, was ecstatic and had stopped paying attention as soon as he had heard that he was in a history book. 'This just might be what I need!' Yoshi thought to himself. 'I can find out everything! Whether I seal off Karasumori, whether Tokine and I get together, EVERYTHING!' With those thoughts in mind, Yoshi began bombarding Dumbledore with a barrage of questions, but was quickly cut off by Tokine. Dumbledore just sat behind his desk, fingertips touching together with his elbows resting on his desk, eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"Haven't you been paying attention you idiot! We can't know what happens in our futures before it happens! If we know, then it might end up changing the future, so shut up!"

'His curiosity and demeanor seem to be just like Harry's. This truly will be an interesting year.' Dumbledore thought to himself while listening to the two teenagers bicker. After about two minutes of arguing, Dumbledore cleared his throat, catching the attention of both Kekkaishi.

"Forgive us Professor Dumbledore, we forgot that we were in the presence of another," Tokine apologized while glaring daggers at Yoshi. Yoshi on the other hand just said "Sorry".

That's it for Chapter 1. Please Read and review.

(1) As I recall, the incident with Koya occurred after "Blooms of Karasumori" but please just go with it.

Author's note: I'm not sure where I'm going with the story yet since, as I mentioned before, this wasn't meant to be posted, but any ideas would be appreciated. Also, I'm not sure about which year I'm going to have them appear in correlation with Harry, Ron, and Hermione A.K.A. the "Golden Trio". I'm also unsure about pairings so help me out people. Also, if anyone seems OOC, please tell me. This will probably be a short fanfic, my only one at that, but I still want it to be a good one. Constructive criticism is what helps a person to improve their writing.

Until next time,

-CalcBoy91


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I no own, you no sue. Simple

Author's note: If you haven't figured it out by now, Tokine is the polite one, Yoshimori is the rude and "to the point" one.

"English"

"_Japanese_"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 2**

Dumbledore looked at each of the Kekkaishi in turn for a moment before speaking. "That is quite alright. Now, let us attend to the matter at hand. We have now established that you are indeed the Kekkaishi, but I must inform you that unfortunately you will be unable to return to your own time by using methods employed by wizards."

At hearing Dumbledore's response to his question, Yoshimori's eyes grew wide and he practically shouted at Dumbledore. "YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK HERE IN THE FUTURE AND WE CAN'T GO BACK HOME!"

Tokine however was far more astute when listening to Dumbledore's answer and had caught the loophole in his response. Either way, she was still the older of the two and also more mature. Besides, someone had to remain levelheaded, and seeing as Yoshimori started freaking out every few minutes, that person had to be her. "Yoshi, calm down already, Professor Dumbledore didn't say that we're stuck here. Nor did he say that we can't get back home. Think over Professor Dumbledore's answer to your question," trying to get Yoshimori to use his brain for once.

At hearing Tokine's reaction to his answer, Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle even brighter behind his glasses.

"He said that we're unable to return to our own time…"

"True, but you're missing the key element here. '…methods employed by wizards.'"

"What the heck does that mean?"

"It means, you idiot, that we can't return home using the same methods that wizards use for time travel. Besides, don't you have any common sense in that think skull of yours? Professor Dumbledore just showed us a book with Master Tokimori in it and told us that we are in wizarding history as well. If we didn't return to our own time, do you think we would even BE in a history book in the first place?"

"Hmm…you're right. I didn't think about that."

"Of course you didn't you dimwit, you never think. When have you ever used your brain when we're battling ayakashi? Never. You just rush in head first. I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Hey! I resent that."

"Whatever Yoshi. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore, from what we have learned so far, this is what I have gathered.

When we were sucked into our tenketsu staffs, instead of being sent to Otherworld, we arrived in the future.

Wizards have the capability to see our kekkai unlike civilians.

In this future, both Yoshimori and I are in wizarding history books.

Due to being in the future, there is only a limited amount of additional information that you can reveal without disrupting the flow of time while we are here.

Because we are in your history books however, it is proof that we do eventually return to our own time.

Based on all of this, is there any additional information that you can tell us in order for us to better fit in and not stick out?"

"Wait, hold up a sec, how did you get all that information when all we've been talking about is ourselves?"

"Because, you numbskull, you were off in dreamland somewhere. I don't even want to know what goes on inside your head. You were probably thinking up some new cake recipe."

"I was not!"

"Whatever. Now then Professor Dumbledore, before we were so rudely interrupted," glaring daggers at Yoshi and daring him to speak again, "what can you tell us, with certainty that it will not disrupt the time stream? Yoshi and I already stick out just from the fact that we are Japanese and not British. And even if we did look British, our accents would most likely give us away."

"Actually Tokine, I am pretty certain that I am the only person I this school that is capable of seeing your kekkai. You see, I have studied kekkaishi scrolls and therefore have knowledge of their abilities, such as elimination, protection, and deflection. Also, the history book I showed you will never even be seen by students at this school. You see, one of my hobbies is to collect and read books about other magical cultures. The book you saw is part of my private library. One of the classes here at Hogwarts is 'History of Magic,' but students here at Hogwarts learn only about wizarding history. Only wizards aspiring to become historians will have the chance of coming across the same book I showed you, and by that time, they will have long left Hogwarts."

"Professor, how is it that you came across the scrolls of the kekkaishi? They are passed down from generation to generation and only the legitimate heir to the Hazama Style Kekkai Technique in both the Sumimura and Yukimura families are allowed to read those scrolls."

"Ah, about that, you see, that is something I cannot, unfortunately, reveal. In doing so, I would be endangering both the future of your world as well as the future of this one."

"Professor Dumbledore, I think it would be wise for us to play the roles of foreign exchange students until we are able to return to our own time."

It was at that moment that one of the paintings decided to speak. It just so happened to be Phineas Niggilus Black. "Albus, the girl does have a point," causing both kekkaishi to jump out of their chairs and take up defensive stances before realizing that it was the painting that had spoken. "Phineas then directed his next words towards Tokine. "You are a sharp girl Tokine. Yes, I've been listening to your conversation. You would do well in Slytherin. A cautious person with a sharp mind as well as a strong will. Choosing to wait and analyze situations before rushing off into a battle, unlike your Sumimura friend. A person truly fit to be a Slytherin." Phineas finished his little speech by giving Tokine a creepy stare that sent shivers down her spine before glaring daggers at Yoshimori, who just glared back.

Yoshi was about to retort when Dumbledore cut in. "Thank you for your insight Phineas, but I'm sure that the sorting hat will be sufficient to decide which House she is sorted into if she and Mr. Sumimura do indeed become Hogwarts students. Now then, Ms. Yukimura, I find your suggestion to be quite appealing. However, do you wish to be separated from Mr. Sumimura? As I explained to you before, your age determines your year here at Hogwarts."

'Well, if I do get placed in a different year than Yoshi, at least I won't have to hear him complain all the time. But he's so annoying and gets into trouble even when I'm not around. It's best if I stay with him so I can keep an eye on him.'

Yoshi was also thinking over what Dumbledore said and wanted to stay with Tokine, but for an entirely different reason. 'I promised myself that I would always protect you Tokine, no matter what it takes. I never want to see you get hurt ever again.'

With those thoughts in mind, while Tokine was still considering her options, Yoshi decided to speak up. "Can't you make an exception just this once? She's sixteen and I'm fourteen so can't you put is both in like fifth year or something?"

Dumbledore turned to Yoshi and as their eyes met, Yoshi felt as though he was being x-rayed by the old man. 'I see, so you made a promise to always protect Ms. Yukimura after she was injured by that ayakashi. Ms. Yukimura it seems believes that it is her responsibility to keep Mr. Sumimura out of trouble. The two seem just like Harry and Ms. Granger. This will indeed by an interesting year.' "Very well Mr. Sumimura, both you and Ms. Yukimura will both be placed as sixth year students. However, there is a task that I wish you to do for me while you are here. There is a boy here at Hogwarts that goes by the name of Harry Potter and I want both of you to befriend and protect him while you are here. Mr. Potter's story is quite a long one and so I will give you a brief summary. You see, in our world, a man that goes by the name of Lord Voldemort, believes that wizards and witches that have no wizarding ancestry are unfit to study magic. Seventeen years ago, a prophecy was made that said that a boy born on July 31st would be Voldemort's downfall. Voldemort attempted to kill Harry when he was only a child, but the spell, known more specifically as the Killing Curse Avada Kedavra, backfired and rebounded on the caster. Thus, Voldemort lost his powers and was forced into hiding. However, two years ago, Voldemort returned and is now slowly gaining power once again. That is the short version. Do the two of you accept the task of protecting Mr. Potter and his friends? They are also going to be sixth year students."

Tokine and Yoshimori looked at each other.

"It's not like we've got anything better to do until we get back to the past. But I'm warning you old man, if Tokine gets hurt, you're the first one I'm going after, you got that?" Tokine blushed at Yoshi's protectiveness but said nothing. 'I'm the one that should be protecting him, not the other way around…'

Dumbledore nodded at Yoshi before asking, " So I take it that both of you accept my terms?"

"Yes, we do," both said together.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said. He then took out his wand and flicked it causing two envelopes to fly out, one landing in front of each of the kekkaishi. "Inside your envelopes, you will find train tickets as well as a list of books that you will need as six year students. With your consent, I will cast a spell on both of you that will give both of you knowledge of the current situation here in England. However, that knowledge will be minimal since, as transfer students from Japan, you can't be too knowledgeable or else it will be suspicious. The staff will of course be informed."

"I'm okay with it, what about you Yoshi?"

"If Tokine's fine with it, then so am I."

"Very well," and with some intricate arm movements, both kekkaishi felt as though their heads had been hit in the head by kekkai, their brains streaming with information.

"If both of you will follow me, I will show you to your sleeping quarters. Do not worry about your school supplies; I will take care of everything. The only things that you will have to come to Diagon Alley for yourselves are your wands, and familiars if you wish. Hogwarts students are allowed either an owl, a cat, or a frog. On September 1st, I will create a portkey that will take both of you to the train station in muggle London where you will then board the Hogwarts Express on platform 9¾. The train leaves at precisely 11:00a.m so try not to miss it."

-_Timeskip_-

Dumbledore entered Yoshimori and Tokine's sleeping quarters. (They have separate rooms and bathrooms!) "Ah, Mr. Sumimura, Ms. Yukimura, I see that you are both awake. Excellent. I am taking a trip to Diagon Alley today so if you are both ready, I can transfigure your current clothing into that of Wizard's robes so that you will not stand out as much when we go to purchase your wands and, if you so desire, a familiar.

**Diagon Alley**

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, I received your owl about two six year placements, Mr. Sumimura and Ms. Yukimura. I assume that these are the teens that you spoke of?"

"Yes Mr. Ollivander, they are."

"Very well, why don't we start with the Ms. Yukimura? Which is your dominant arm?"

"My right."

Both Yoshimori and Tokine watched in interest as a tape measure began measuring her of its own accord while Mr. Ollivander moved through the shelves. Suddenly, Ollivander said, "Stop," and the tape measure fell to the floor. Here we go Ms. Yukimura, maple with a dragon heartstring core, eleven inches, light and flimsy." She had barely touched the wand before Ollivander snatched it away muttering to himself, "No, no, no, lets see, perhaps this one."

"Yew and elmwood with a unicorn tail core, seven and a half inches, flexible."

Yet again, Ollivander snatched it away just as Tokine's fingertips touched the wand. This process repeated itself for nearly two hours before Tokine finally found the right wand. The moment she touched the wand, she felt a feeling of warmth spread up her arm while the wand emitted sparks. "Interesting, you must have great control and accuracy to wield a wand of such diversity Ms. Yukimura. Yew, elm, oak, maple, and mahogany with a unicorn tail core, eight and a half inches, light and supple. Now for your wand Mr. Sumimura." After watching Tokine, Yoshimori just groaned.

Yoshimori's wand took even longer, almost four hours to be precise. Eventually, the wand that apparently suited Yoshi was one that Ollivander had thought he would never sell. "Most interesting Mr. Sumimura. Your wand exudes raw power. Only one with immense power can wield a wand of such strength. All previous customers that had attempted to even touch that wand did not leave uninjured. Hard oak and maple with a core consisting of a phoenix feather, phoenix tears, basilisk venom, liquefied dragon scales, and unicorn blood, ten inches, and the most powerful wand I've ever made."

While all of this had been going on, Dumbledore watched with an amused smile and a twinkle in his eyes, a twinkle that grew even brighter when Tokine and Yoshimori had received their wands. After paying for their wands, Dumbledore and the Kekkaishi were about to leave when Ollivander spoke, "Remember this Ms. Yukimura, and especially you Mr. Sumimura. The wand chooses the wizard. You both have very powerful wands, wands that will probably never be able to be wielded by anyone but yourselves. Take heed and do not risk allowing another to attempt to wield your wands for doing so may be fatal." With that, Mr. Ollivader disappeared into the shadows of his shop.

"Well, that certainly was interesting. I've never heard of Mr. Ollivander give a warning to one of his customers before. You two must indeed possess powerful wands. Now then, on to Magical Menagerie. That is of course if the both of you want familiars. The kekkaishi looked at one another thinking the same thing, 'either this guy is insane or just has a short attention span.'

-_Timeskip_-

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore," Tokine said entering Professor Dumbledore's office and petting Fawkes in passing.

"Ah, good morning Ms. Yukimura, how can I help you? And may I inquire as to the whereabouts of Mr. Sumimura?"

"Yoshi is in the Forbidden Forest training as usual. I still think he's going to get himself killed training in there. However, the reason I'm here today isn't about Yoshi's safety. Rather, it's about our attendance and Yoshi's sixth year placement. We are going to need a cover story so I was hoping you could help us there. It is true that we will be playing the roles of foreign exchange students, but how will we explain why we are here and why Yoshi is being placed in sixth year and not fourth year?"

**September 1****st****, 10:55a.m.**

"Hurry up Yoshi, the train is going to leave in five minutes!" Tokine shouted as she pushed her cart to the magical barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Yoshi just grumbled something inaudible while pushing his cart behind her. It was then that Yoshi got an idea. "Tokine, move!"

"What? Why?" Turning around to see Yoshi about to create a kekkai, Tokine jumped out of the way. Yoshi created a kekkai that surrounded both his as well as her carts, luggage included, but not including the wheels. Tokine saw where Yoshi was going with this and wordlessly created kekkai to push the carts while both kekkaishi began running at an inhuman pace. Both of them were through the barrier with two minutes to spare. The owls surrounded in the kekkai, however had felt the sudden rush of the carts and were indignant. Both Madarao and Hakubi (is anyone really surprised) began hooting like mad before completely ignoring their new owners. Tokine and Yoshi then boarded the train to find a compartment for themselves. Unfortunately all of the compartments were taken.

"_Hey, what about that compartment, with the girl reading that magazine?"_

"_As long as I don't have to hear you complain about it later Yoshi."_

With that, they entered the compartment occupied by Luna "Lonny" Lovegood.

"Hello, my name is Tokine Yukimura and this is Yoshimori Sumimura. Would you mind if we joined you?"

"_Ohaiyo gozaimas Sumimura-san and Yukimura-san, my name is Luna Lovegood. It's nice to meet you."_

Tokine and Yoshi stared at eachother for a moment before asking at the same time, "You know Japanese?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure that the laguges have something to do with it, but it they give people the ability to identify and speak the native tongue of the people they meet in the event that they are foreigners. Although they are quite obnoxious sometimes, they can be quite helpful."

The kekkaishi just stared in disbelief thinking 'What the hell are laguges?' The girl Luna had returned to her magazine, which both kekkaishi noticed was upside-down but said nothing.

There was a knock on their compartment door before it slid open. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. My friends had to meet with the other prefects so do you mind if I join you," he asked not noticing Luna at first.

"_Tokine, that's the boy that the old geezer, Dumbly-whatever-sama asked us to protect! Let's let him join us. If we make friends with him now, things will be a lot easier."_

"_I know that you idiot. And his name was Dumbledore-sama, now stop talking in Japanese. Luna can understand us and we're supposed to be foreign exchange students that are trying to make friends, not bodyguards. And if we keep on talking in Japanese, he'll think that he's not welcome_."

"_That's quite alright, I understand why Harry needs protection. Don't worry, I won't tell him. Besides, no one ever takes me seriously anyway."_

Harry finally noticed the girl holding the magazine upside-down and said, "Oh hi Luna! I didn't see you there. Do you know these two people?"

"Yes, they're foreign exchange students." Luna then returned back to the Quibbler.

"Come right in Harry-san," Tokine said, remembering to add the honorific even in English.

"So, who are you guys? I mean, you guys were just talking in a foreign language that Luna knows. So are you guys really foreign exchange students?"

"You got that right Harry-san. I'm Yoshimori Sumimura," Yoshi said standing up and bowing.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Tokine exclaimed. "I'm Tokine Yukimura," Tokine said, also bowing. "And to answer your question, yes, we are foreign students just not foreign exchange students since no exchange was made. You see, our parents are actually friends of your headmaster, Dumbledore-sama, and since our parents no longer have anything to teach us in our families' styles of magic, they thought it a good idea for us to attend Hogwarts in order to expand our knowledge."

Author's note: Well, I hope you guys like my story so far. Just an FYI, I can't find the original story that I wrote (stares suspiciously) it isn't showing up even when I looked through my backup files. I've even tried System Restore. The one that I'm finding has a crap load of changes. That basically means that I'm going to have to start from scratch so for those of you who like the story so far, halleluiah, but don't expect any updates for a minimum of one month per update, emphasis on the word "minimum".

Please read and review.

Until next time,

-CalcBoy91

P.S. I have a poll up on the Houses Tokine and Yoshi should be sorted into. Please vote!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I no own, you no sue. Simple

**WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

yarra: This is not a cliffhanger, I promised an update by the end of the week.

Author's note: Okay, the way I see it, there's a reason that authors put up polls. It's so that they can get reader feedback just like in a review. I was originally going to wait until I had at least say 10 voters, but seeing as that isn't happening and I've kept you lovely readers on hold for so long, I decided to update. Oh, and you can thank the guy who made the anonymous review for the tie-breaker on which house Yoshi should be sorted into.

A/N #2: Oh, and one more thing. I realize that Yoshimori's reflexes, skills, and techniques don't reach this level until 1) "Day's in Training for his speed and accuracy and 2) Episode 50 with his fight against Kaguro to unleash the Zekkai fully, but since I'm the author, I say that he has them now. That's one of the benefits of being an author, hehe. Now, as they say: "On with the show!"

"English"

"_Japanese_"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 3**

At that moment, the compartment door slid open and a tall boy with flaming red hair and freckles and a girl with long bushy brown hair entered the compartment.

"Ron! Hermione! We have Japanese foreign students this year!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel, Loony and the Mudblood," Malfoy sneered. He and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle had followed Ron and Hermione in order to taunt the trio while they were in their compartment, but this was even better; two foreign students, and if he played his cards right, he could get them on his side! "I'm Draco Malfoy by the way," directing his attention to the Japanese foreign students and ignoring the quartet altogether. "You would do well not to associate yourselves with scum like this. Come and join me in my compartment."

"Who invited you Malfoy?"

"Get out," said Harry in a menacing tone while both he and Ron took out their wands.

"Harry, Ron, don't!"

"_This guy is pissing me off. Let me ketsu's him. Besides, wasn't mudblood the term to insult someone that didn't have a magical background and was born of non-magical parents?"_

"_Same here, but you have to remember Yoshi, we're not here to make enemies. We're only here to fit in until we can return to our own time period."_

"We appreciate the offer Malfoy-san, but it would be a bother to have to change compartments," Tokine said bowing and creating a kekkai in order to force Yoshi to do the same.

Malfoy had turned around and was about to return to his compartment when Ron spoke. "You heard the lady Malfoy, now get lost ferret boy," Ron said with a smirk etched on his face.

Malfoy, flanked by his two lackeys Crabbe and Goyle, whipped around with his wand drawn. Malfoy had fired a curse at Ron, but Ron was too slow to stop it. However, the spell ricocheted off of an invisible barrier and hit the ceiling, leaving a scorch mark. Everyone stared at the scorch mark with surprise, shock etched onto their faces. It was then that Yoshimori spoke for the first time. "I don't like people who launch sneak attacks on unsuspecting people. Get lost before I direct your next spell back at you instead of the ceiling," Yoshi stated calmly.

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think, or are to so stupid that you don't know how to?" Yoshi replied, standing up.

"You dare to challenge _me_? Do you know who I am you foreign piece of scum!"

"If I remember correctly, you said your name was Draco Malfui," Yoshi said with a smirk.

"You insolent freak, my name is Draco MALFOY!" he shouted firing the Impediment jinx at him. "Impedimenta!"

However, Yoshi just stood there and in his mind thought '_Ketsu_,' right before the spell hit him and forming a kekkai around Malfoy. The minute the jinx hit the barrier, it began to ricochet around inside the kekkai until it hit Malfoy right in the face. Right before Malfoy could hit the opposite side of the kekkai surrounding him, Yoshi thought '_Kai_," and instead of slamming into the kekkai, he hit the opposite wall, falling to the floor in a heap unconscious.

Yoshi then sat back down in the compartment and said "_Ketsu!_," moving his arm from right to left, except this time causing the compartment door to slide shut in Malfoy's lackey's face.

"_You really shouldn't have done that Yoshi. You didn't even take out your wand._"

"_Oh be quiet Tokine. He was being a pain in the ass so I just decided to teach him a lesson. It's not like we don't have a cover story._"

"Wicked! Did you see the look on that git's face when…umm, what were your names?"

"The name of the guy who just whipped Malfoy's butt is Yoshimori Sumimura and the girl is Tokine Yukimura. They're foreign students from Japan." At hearing the words foreign and Japan, interest immediately began to show on Hermione's face while the two Kekkaishi sweat-dropped.

-_Timeskip_-

After the usual sorting, Dumbledore stood up with his arms raised in an embracing fashion. "To our new students welcome, and to our old students, welcome back! I'd like to welcome all of you to a new year at Hogwarts. Now then, before we begin our excellent feast, I have some beginning of the year announcements to make. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all first-years, as some of our older students should know by now," his eyes twinkling while three students at the Gryffindor table gave each other knowing smirks. "Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that a list of forbidden items may be found on his office door should any students wish to check it. We have also had two changes in staffing this year. First of all I would like to introduce Professor Horace Slughorn who will be taking up his old post as potions master." At that Ron and Hermione turned to Harry. "I thought you said he was going to be the D.A.D.A. professor," Ron said. Meanwhile, Hermione was wondering what happened to Tokine and Yoshi. "Have either of you seen Yoshi or Tokine since we left the train?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it, no," Harry responded.

"Meanwhile, Professor Snape shall be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hearing this, the Slytherin table was clapping like mad while Harry shouted above all of the clapping, "NO!"

The Great Hall was in an uproar and Dumbledore took out his wand and there was a loud BANG!

Once the Great Hall had quieted down, Dumbledore continued as though nothing had happened. "Now, for the most important announcement of the evening. Minerva, if you would please retrieve Mr. Sumimura and Ms. Yukimura."

Professor McGonagall got up from her seat and left the Great Hall, walking in the direction that the first-years had first entered from. She came back shortly with two Asian looking teens, a girl and a boy.

"So that's why McGonagall didn't remove the Sorting Hat," someone whispered. Meanwhile, the gears in Hermione's head were working overtime.

-_Flashback_-

"Yoshi and I are both from esteemed families in Japan, the only families actually, that use wandless magic as you may have noticed." Hearing that, Yoshi just smirked. "However, there is only so much a person can learn when education is restricted to one's own family. That's why our families sent us here to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, and I even got sixth year placement even though I'm only fourteen!" At that, Tokine made a hand movement similar to that of what Yoshi had done to shut the compartment door and Yoshi's head slammed into the wall. "OW! That hurt! What did you do that for Tokine!"

"For being an insufferable showoff."

-_End Flashback_-

Hermione had read _Hogwarts, A History_ many times, and by many, more times than anyone could possibly count. And every time she had read _Hogwarts, A History_, she had never once read about year placements that were not synchronized with age. Something was amiss. "Harry, Ron, something's not right about those two foreign students. Hogwarts has never had year placements that didn't match age. I think Dumbledore is hiding something."

"Aw c'mon Hermione, you think too much. Maybe Yoshimori is just really good at magic, so good that he got placed into sixth year instead of fourth year. Just let it go," Ron said nonchalantly.

"Thank you Minerva. Now then, I'd like you all to meet two students that have come all the way from Japan to expand on their magical knowledge, Mr. Yoshimori Sumimura and Tokine Yukimura." At that, the two bowed as one before all the students in the Great Hall. "Like the rest of you, they will also be sorted. Whichever House they are sorted into, I would like you all to treat them with the utmost respect. There is a special exception that I must inform you all of however. Although Mr. Sumimura is only fourteen, he will be placed as a sixth year due to his expanse in magical knowledge." At hearing this, murmurs broke out among the students in the Great Hall and Dumbledore was forced to set off another BANG to silence everyone. "Now, if you may Minerva.

"Sumimura, Yoshimori."

Yoshi walked up to the sorting hat just as he had watched the other students do. He then heard a voice in his head. "Hmm, you have great potenti…," but the Sorting Hat didn't get to finish since as soon as Yoshi heard a voice in his head he shouted, "What the hell!" and threw the hat off his head in a defensive stance and had a kekkai formed around the hat so that it looked to the students as well as the rest of the staff like the hat was floating in mid-air. Dumbledore and Tokine were the only other people who could see the kekkai surrounding the Sorting Hat.

To say that the students in the Great Hall were in a state of shock would be a serious understatement. It was Tokine's voice that broke them out of their stupor. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"But Tokine, there was a voice in my head, like it was reading my mind or something."

"That's the point you dimwit! How else will you be sorted? You already heard the hat talk didn't you? It sang a freaking song for Kami's sake! Now put that hat back on! _Sekkai! Nenshi!_" Tokine dispelled Yoshimori's kekkai and used the nenshi thread to direct the hat toward Yoshi's head, and she was dead accurate. She then forced the hat to stay on Yoshi's head and prevented him from throwing it off again by forming kekkai at his joints so he couldn't move, or throw the hat off of him again. "_Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!..."_

"Now then, where were we before you so rudely threw me off your head? Ah yes, I see that you have great potential Yoshimori. You also feel the need to protect others, even if it means that you yourself are injured in the process. You posses great courage Yoshimori Sumimura and that rules out Slytherin. You posses traits befitting that of a Gryffindor. But what's this? Hmm, you are also very reckless it seems and you don't think things through, and lazy as well. That certainly rules out Ravenclaw. Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Many of your traits are contradictory. Where should I put you…Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?

'I DON'T CARE, JUST HURRY UP AND MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY YOU DAMN HAT! IF TOKINE HADN'T _SEKKAI_-ED MY KEKKAI, I WOULD HAVE _METSU_-ED YOU SO HURRY UP AND DECIDE SO YOU CAN GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'

'Hmm, well you certainly are a rude one. I suppose that Hufflepuff is out of the question now which only leaves' "GRYFFINDOR!"

"FINALLY!" Yoshimori wanted to stand up to go to the Gryffindor table where everyone was cheering and clapping like mad, but he couldn't move. He then looked at himself and remembered the kekkai that Tokine had put on him. "Hey Tokine, you can take your kek…spell off now! In case you didn't notice, I just got sorted," Yoshi stated with a glum look on his face, not being able to dispel the kekkai on his own.

However, Professor McGonagall had already called out "Yukimura, Tokine, and Tokine had already put the Sorting Hat on her head. After a few moments, Professor McGonagall said, Mr. Sumimura, you can join the Gryffindor table now. "I'd love to Professor McGonagall, except there's this small problem of me not being able to move," Yoshi said in an irritated tone.

"You idiot, why didn't you say anything before!"

"Well, yo…"

"_Kai!"I_"

Once Yoshimori had joined the Gryffindor table, murmurs began of how the Asian girl had performed wandless magic but were stopped by Professor McGonagall, who had become irritated at all the chattering.

Just as Yoshimori had done before, once Tokine put on the sorting hat, it began to whisper in her ear, except unlike Yoshimori, she didn't throw the hat off her head in shock. 'Hmm, you have a sharp mind and a thirst for knowledge I see. You are also very skilled and your accuracy with spells is unprecedented. You also possess the urge to protect others, but you do it from duty rather than necessity. It seems as though you think of yourself before others in some cases. Ravenclaw or Slytherin I wonder.'

'What is this, a philosophy lesson? I know my own character!' Tokine thought out in annoyance.

'Ah, but your character is precisely what is used to sort you. You certainly lack the qualities of a Gryffindor, and even if you so desired, Gryffindor would not be a good House for you. I'm sure you've heard of the muggle philosophers Emmanuel Kant and John Stewart Mill before.'

'Deontology and utilitarianism! What does that have to do with this anyway? You're supposed to be a hat, an inanimate object! And besides, even if you have been animated to be able to read people's minds, what would a magical object know about the muggle world?

'The same way I know that you have an immense fear of cockroaches,' the hat replied in a humorous voice.

Hearing that, Tokine's entire face immediately paled. 'I'm starting to think Yoshi was right about you, you're one creepy hat.'

'Oh, but I can see into the deepest recesses of your mind. You act as though you were a deontologist, acting from duty and doing things simply because it's the right thing to do. Even as a child, you helped young Yoshimori simply because it was right. Slytherin would certainly be unsuitable. That leaves but one choice,' the Sorting Hat continued as though Tokine hadn''t interrupted. "RAVENCLAW!"

The time went by slowly for Yoshi as he waited for Tokine to be sorted, hoping that she would also be sorted into Gryffindor. What was only about two minutes seemed to Yoshimori to be two millennia. As he waited, anxious as to which House she would be sorted into, Yoshi began to worry that she might not be sorted at all. When the hat called out "RAVENCLAW!" rather than being happy for her, Yoshi cried out in disappointment. "Aw man! No fair!"

Hermione never missed a beat and could tell that Yoshi really liked Tokine just by the way he reacted to the Sorting Hat's decision and the way he had been looking at her through the entire sorting. "You really like her don't you Yoshimori?" At hearing this, Yoshi turned to face the speaker. He saw that it was one of Harry's friends.

Yoshi just stuttered, "I…I…I don't know wha…what you're talking about…Tokine and I are just friends."

Ron sniggered. "You said your name was Yoshi right?" When Yoshi nodded, Ron continued. "Sorry mate, but you're making it way too obvious Yoshi. You would probably take the Cruciatus to save her by the way you're blushing. Bloody hell, you look as red as Gryffindor Quiddich robes, and that's an understatement." At that, Yoshi's face slowly returned to normal and he looked confused. 'What was Quiddich again? OH YEAH, it's that game that wizards play on brooms. But how red are Gryffindor Quiddich robes…?'

"Oi, you okay Yoshi?"

"Huh"

"You looked like you got knocked out by a Bludger," was Ron's only response.

"What is with you and Quiddich! Do you have to compare everything to it? Honestly!"

"Oh come on Hermione, how else would you describe the look he had on his face?" Ron asked.

"Oh I don't know Ron," Hermione responded sarcastically," In a daze, dreamy, on cloud nine, in dreamland…

"Okay, okay, I get your point already," Ron said, looking very disgruntled. It was Yoshi's turn to snigger. "Looks like she really got you there, "mate," putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'mate'. Harry, Hermione, and Yoshi just laughed at Ron's predicament, but out of amusement at having his own words thrown back at him rather than actually laughing at him. Ron did not find this funny at all however and ended up sulking for the rest of the feast.

"Now that we have all been fed and watered, I'd like to make a couple more announcements," as the food disappeared and the plates were once again magically clean. I cannot emphasize how much danger is now upon us due to the return of Lord Voldemort. I implore all of you to proceed with caution. Also, our two foreign students, Mr. Sumimura and Ms. Yukimura, this applies to both of you as well. Now then, I'm sure that the beds in your dormitories are as soft and warm as you could possibly dream of. You have classes tomorrow so chop chop!"

At Dumbledore's dismissal, Hermione quickly turned to Ron, "Ron, we're supposed to show the first years where to go so stop sulking!" Ron however just ignored her and walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady at a slow pace. Hermione sighed and gave up, leaving him behind.

Meanwhile, Yoshi quickly ran towards the Ravenclaw table. "_Dammit Tokine, what was that about? How come you let that damn hat sort you into Ravenclaw?"_

Before Tokine could respond, Professor McGonagall walked up to them and after making sure that no one was within earshot said simply, "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see the Kekkaishi." The demeanor of the two teenagers immediately changed and they nodded. Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and motioned for them to follow.

A/N: Here you go folks, chapter 3 complete just like I promised. Like I said, I have no promises on Chapter 4. It may take a week, it may take a month. College is unpredictable and I don't know when I'll have the time to proofread and update again. After chapter 4, updates will take much longer since they were not pre-typed. As a matter of fact, there will only be a portion of Chapter 4. I will need to start adding now. Like I said in Chapter 1, this story was never meant to be posted.

Happy reading! Please read and review!

-CalcBoy91


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**WARNING! YOU WILL BE CONFUSED IN LATER CHAPTERS IF YOU DON'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

A/N: Hmm, excuses, what excuse can I use? Oh WAIT, I DON'T NEED ONE. First, college is like going to hell, just ten times over. Second, my laptop got this crazy virus that kept saying I had a virus and it was hell. I was on the phone with this technician for over four hours. Anyway, I plan to work in an idea I got from mdizzle that will span over maybe a chapter or two, maybe more. Everything, after this chapter, will be "stream of consciousness". Basically, for those of you who haven't taken a psychology course or just have no idea what it means, it means that I type what pops into my head while I'm typing. To put it simply, the story might not even make sense with what I had in earlier chapters, so on and so forth. Happy reading!

Chapter 4

Yoshimori and Tokine both wondered what was so important that Dumbledore wanted to see them, especially when it was right after the feast. Both kekkaishi thought that all issues had been sorted out before they arrived near the train station, not noticing the pun. They had established beforehand that in the event of an emergency he would either approach them himself or send one of the Professors with the message that he wished to see the Kekkaishi. Otherwise, he would simply ask to see Mr. Sumimura and/or Ms. Yukimura. Could something have happened in the span of only a few hours that they were unaware of?

When they reached the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall said, "Licorice wands." The stone gargoyle leapt aside revealing the rotating staircase.

Professor McGonagall merely said, "Follow me," before striding past the gargoyle with the two teens following behind. She knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office and heard him say, "Come in." Professor McGonagall opened the door and led the kekkaishi into the office.

"Ah, thank you Minerva." At that moment, Professors Flitwick, Snape, and Sprout entered the office. "Ah, excellent. Now that everyone is assembled, I am sure you are all wondering why I summoned you." Before Dumbledore could continue however, both Yoshimori and Tokine had dropped into defensive stances, their eyes trained on one man, Severus Snape. Dumbledore noticed this and quickly amended, "Do not be alarmed. Allow me to introduce you. This is Professor Snape, former Potions master and now the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I trust Professor Snape and he has my complete confidence." At that, the two kekkaishi dropped their stances, if not reluctantly, but one still had a suspicious air about him and kept an eye on Snape through peripheral vision. This did not go unnoticed by Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, or Tokine, but none of them said anything about it.

"Now then," Dumbledore continued as though nothing had happened, "I am sure you are all curious as to why I have summoned all of you." Everyone merely nodded. "Before I get to that, I would like to address Mr. Sumimura and Ms. Yukimura. Have both of you been practicing casting spells with the wands that you purchased from Mr. Ollivander?" Tokine promptly responded with a simple "Yes" while Yoshimori gave her a sidelong glance before muttering, "A little…"

"I see. Well Mr. Sumimura, while I must applaud your diligence in regards to your training as a kekkaishi, your training will not help you with casting the spells of this era. You are in for a very hard year." Tokine smirked at this and merely said, "_Baka_."

Yoshimori glared daggers but didn't respond since Tokine had been insisting that he at least try to learn some of the spells but he had only a single thought in mind kind of like a mantra that kept repeating itself in his mind: 'I must become stronger!' As such, he ignored Tokine's constant pestering. At best, he could only cast up to fifth year spells, which was technically already quite a feat for someone who was only fourteen but if Tokine had not harassed him about learning spells and disturbing his training, he wouldn't even be able to cast a simple First Year Levitation charm. (1)

Well, as I am sure you are all aware, the two teens, Mr. Sumimura and Ms. Yukimura are not of this time period as I mentioned to all of you whilst they were on the train ride here."

-_Flashback_-

**Dumbledore's office**

"Before the Hogwarts Express arrives at Hogsmeade Station, which should be in about an hour, there is something that the four of you must be made aware of. I have asked only the four of you because you are the Heads of your respective Houses. For some unforeseen reason, the fabled Kekkaishi of Karasumori, Yoshimori Sumimura and Tokine Yukimura are currently on the Hogwarts Express as we speak." Professor McGonagall looked like she was about to interrupt, a skeptical look clouding her usually stern features, but Professor Dumbledore cut her off. "I am sure all four of you have your doubts, but you will see for yourselves once they arrive. However, how they came to be here as well as their presence here is something that I cannot begin to comprehend. Our top priority is to ensure that their presence here goes undetected by Voldemort and to ensure that they return to their own time period safely. I shall elaborate more on this matter once they arrive. For the time being, unless their true identities can be covered up with great subtlety, the entire time-space continuum may be altered." The four professors present nodded. "Very well, we shall discuss this matter later tonight. Minerva, I leave it to you to summon them to my office after the feast." The four heads took this as a dismissal and left with their own thoughts.

-_End Flashback_-

The professors present all nodded and Dumbledore continued. "It is imperative that this information remain confidential and not revealed, even within the staff room. At our prior meeting, I mentioned only the most crucial points and did not have time to elaborate. Now that they have arrived, I have summoned each of you in order to continue that discussion. I am also aware that as you may have noticed, only the Heads of each House were and are present. This is because, during our prior meeting I was uncertain of which House Mr. Sumimura and Ms. Yukimura would be sorted into and as Heads, I feel that regardless of which House they are in, you be made aware of the current circumstances." By now, Yoshimori's patience with the old man had run out, wondering why the old geezer even wanted to see him and Tokine if he was just going to ignore them. Sensing his impatience and seeing what the kekkaishi was thinking, Dumbledore added, "Rest assured Mr. Sumimura that I did not call you here just to ignore you," leaving Yoshi completely unnerved and speechless while Tokine and a certain sullen-faced former Potions master, now made Defense Against the Dark Arts professor just smirked.

'What the hell! This guy can read minds too! This place is starting to get really freaky. I think I'd rather get hit by another one of Tokine's kekkai and HOPEFULLY get knocked unconscious than keep looking at this old guys eyes. WAIT, HIS EYES! Okay Yoshi, just look away, look away, don't look him in the ey…'

BAM! As if Tokine was the one who had read his mind, she had hit him with another kekkai. "What was that for Tokine!"

"For being disrespectful. You're supposed to look a person in the eye when they're talking, even if it's not to you."

"But…"

BAM!

"Okay! Okay!" Yoshi whined, his eyes swirling anime style.

Dumbledore watched this confrontation with amusement before once again continuing as though without interruption while the four heads looked on in shock at the violence of the two young legends.

"Before we get to the more important matters regarding tonight's meeting, I would like to state that both Mr. Sumimura and Ms. Yukimura will both be staying in their own rooms rather than staying in their Houses due to their current circumstances. Due to tonight's excitement, I thought it best to make that announcement tomorrow morning at breakfast."

At this statement, Professor McGonagall cut in, "But Albus, the tradition of Hogwarts…"

"I know the tradition quite well. However, since the two young kekkaishi that stand before us are not true students, they do not need to adhere to the traditions of Hogwarts. And while we are on the topic, both of them will be attending classes together rather than with their respected Houses. Now, before we move on, are there any other concerns?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling brightly.

A moment of silence elapsed before Dumbledore continued.

"As it stands, until I have found a method to return them to their own time period, I have employed them to protect Mr. Potter as well as the school in the event that Voldemort attempts an attack on the school. As you know, he is slowly gaining power and his forces are steadily increasing. That is also why the kekkaishi's presence here must be concealed at all costs lest one of them fall under the Imperius Curse. As I have mentioned to all six of you," at this the attention of the two kekkaishi immediately focused on Dumbledore while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled all the brighter, "I will be leaving the school at odd intervals during the course of the school year and although I have increased the security of the school, I fear that even that may not be enough. This, Mr. Sumimura and Ms. Yukimura, is where you come in. You are already accustomed to daily school lessons while patrolling the Karasumori site during the night so I am counting on the two of you to assist with nightly security regardless of whether I am here or not."

"Yes Professor. However I must warn you that Yoshi doesn't pay attention in school during the day. School for him is nap time," Tokine smirked. "As if he doesn't get enough of that already at home," Tokine said rolling her eyes at the same time. "I would suggest something with quite a bit of caffeine, coffee milk if possible, considering he is so addicted to it and, when irritated, can drink several at once, especially when he is in a bad mood."

"I'm already irritated by you're incessant pestering," Yoshi muttered.

"Did you say something Yoshi?" Tokine asked menacingly.

"Nope, nothing at all Tokine. Anyway, guarding the school is no big deal. We can do that, but I just got one problem."

"Oh, and what is that Mr. Sumimura?"

"How come THAT professor with the long greasy hair is giving off such strong negative energy?"

"I am sor…" Before Dumbledore could finish, the implications of what Tokine said finally sunk in. "WHAT THE HELL TOKINE! I DON'T SLEEP IN CLASS! I JUST UMM…Umm..umm…listen with my head down! YEAH, THAT'S IT; I LISTEN WITH MY HEAD DOWN!"

"Just so you know Yoshi, you're not convincing anyone."

To say that the four Heads were shocked would have been an understatement. No one interrupted Professor Dumbledore, especially when he was speaking and even more so when he was giving an apology. It was both an unwritten and unspoken tenet of Hogwarts. It was unheard of, with the exception of Dolores Jane Umbridge the previous year. Even Tokine didn't dare interrupt him but rather Yoshi when he chose to speak.

This argument between the two kekkaishi lasted for about a minute before Professor Snape came to his senses and cut in. "Pardon me for interrupting your teenage bonding time," he said silkily, "but I have a name and that name is Professor Snape. You would do well to remember that Mr. Sumimura. If you wish to remain in good health that is," Professor Snape said, smirking all the while.

"Are you threatening me parrot-face?" Yoshi asked, growing as red as a tomato at the phrase "bonding time". Tokine blushed just as furiously but said nothing, choosing like the other Heads of House to remain silent.

"What did you just call me?" Professor Snape said with so much venom in his voice it could have rivaled that of a basilisk fang.

"Severus, that's quite enough," Professor Dumbledore said quietly but it was enough to silence both him and Yoshimori. The other Heads had so far remained silent but not out of respect but rather being uncertain of what there was that they could say. "In response to your question Mr. Sumimura, I apologize but I'm afraid that I cannot answer. That is something for Professor Snape to tell you if he so desires and him alone, although I doubt that he will be willing to do so from the display that I have just witnessed. However I want to make this quite plain, Severus has my complete and absolute trust."

The other professors caught the double meaning behind Professor Dumbledore's words and did not question it. (2) After the two arguments that had broken out within the past hour however, the tension in the air was so thick that the Heads were certain that not even Professor Snape's Sectumsempra could cut through it and that spell contained some very strong dark magic.

Dumbledore chose to wait for a few moments to elapse in order for the tension to decrease somewhat before continuing. However, when he felt that the tension was only increasing, he decided he had best speak up. "Now then, Mr. Sumimura, Ms. Yukimura, do either of you have any other concerns?"

"No Professor Dumbledore."

"Yeah, I do, Mr. Greasy over there," Yoshi said glaring daggers at Professor Snape who by this time had decided that he was just like Potter and it was beneath him to argue with a mere child, legendary or not.

"_Ketsu!_" This kekkai was no ordinary kekkai however. Tokine was furious and she put so much force behind her kekkai that Yoshi's entire body was slammed into the ground and left the outline of Yoshi's body on Dumbledore's office floor as well as an indentation. What amazed the four Heads was that Yoshi was still conscious after being hit so hard on the head and they all had the same thought running through their minds. 'Maybe he really is a hardhead, literally.' One thing was certain however, Yoshi had just established a new meaning for the word "hardheaded".

"That's enough Yoshi! You don't like Professor Snape, we get it already. Now stop being childish. You can settle your petty issues with him later. We weren't called here to Professor Dumbledore's office so you and one of his appointed professors that he has stated that he trusts, who I might add is older and has more experience than you in spells and magic, could argue like little children."

"Dammit Tokine, that really hurt. And besides, don't you sense that negative…"

"Yes I do sense it, but Professor Dumbledore has already said that he trusts Professor Snape and that that is good enough for me. You are a kekkaishi of Karasumori, now start acting like one!"

Although he was affronted at Tokine's remark about him acting like a child by squabbling with the boy, he was also impressed. Unbeknownst to her, she had just gained Professor Snape's respect even if he would never admit it. That resolve was only strengthened even more due to the fact that she was a Ravenclaw and not a Slytherin.

All the while, Dumbledore just watched on in amusement. "Well Mr. Sumimura, do you have any _other_ concerns?"

"Ye…I mean no, no, I don't," seeing that Tokine was about to hit him with another kekkai, and it looked like it was even more powerful than the last one due to the large green spark on her fingertips as well as the sudden spike in her energy. That spike did not go unnoticed by any of the heads or Dumbledore either so Yoshi decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Excellent! Now then, Fillius, would you care to cast the Fidelius Charm to ensure total secrecy. Before you respond, I feel that I should elaborate. I wish two Charms to be cast in regards to this issue because there are several parts to tonight's meeting, besides the fact that Mr. Sumimura and Ms. Yukimura are kekkaishi, that I wish to keep clandestine in order to ensure maximum secrecy."

Professor Flitwick, for the first time that night, spoke in his squeaky voice. "Certainly Professor, but why, may I ask, do you require the multiple Charms to be cast?"

"Of course. The first Fidelius Charm I wish to be cast is between the two kekkaishi, Mr. Sumimura and Ms. Yukimura regarding their true identities, their escapade here to the future, their magic whether it be their proficiency or lack thereof, and any other identifying information as well as on this meeting tonight and all that has been discussed with Ms. Yukimura as the Secret Keeper."

"The second Fidelius Charm I wish to be cast is over both of these instances with Severus as secret keeper. This will not only ensure the secrecy of tonight's meeting but also enforce the secrecy of the kekkaishi's secret in the event that Ms. Yukimura is introduced to the Cruciatus Curse or Imperius Curse first hand or forced to drink Veritaserum."

Hearing Professor Dumbledore's pronouncement of Professor Snape being secret keeper, all people present either gasped or had shock etched onto their faces, but for different reasons. However, this time it was Professor McGonagall who spoke.

"Albus, it is not that I do not trust your judgment, but do you think it wise to use Severus considering his 'mission'?" Of course only members of the Order of the Phoenix knew what Professor McGonagall was referring to and since both Tokine and Yoshimori were not Order members even if Professor Dumbledore had mentioned it to them over the summer. Professors Flitwick and Sprout were also aware of Professor McGonagall's emphasis on the word mission, but they chose to say nothing not because they did not know that Professor McGonagall was referring to an issue regarding the Order of which they were not members, but because they did not know that Dumbledore had informed the two kekkaishi of the Order and its purpose.

Once all concerns had been resolved, Professor Flitwick cast the two charms. Once the charm had been cast, Professor McGonagall led them to the same Common Room that they had stayed in over the summer so as to prevent arousing suspicion considering it was already near midnight.

-_Timeskip_-

**Yoshi POV**

"Oi, mate! Where were you last night? We thought you got lost or something." Ron said.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall was just giving me and Tokine a lay-down of all the rules and stuff," Yoshi replied. 'Like I'm going to follow them.'

**Tokine POV**

"Good morning, Tokine right?" Padma Patil asked.

"That's right, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Padma Patil."

"It's nice to meet you Padma," Tokine said, bowing.

Padma was bewildered to say the least but bowed back. Tokine just smiled at this and explained the Japanese custom of bowing when meeting someone. However, she left out the honorifics in her explanation because she figured it would just confuse the girl.

**General POV**

While the two kekkaishi were staying in the same dormitory, they still ate with their own Houses despite attending classes together as Dumbledore would soon explain to the rest of the school.

_Wingardium Leviosa_

Cookie to whoever figures out what the double meaning is.

Thanks for reading folks!

A/N: Ok, as pointed out, the whole time travel thing is too complicated so here's how it's gonna work. Do you want a rewrite of Chapter one and a resorting?

1 Yes/Yes

2 No/No

3 No/Yes

4 Yes/No

A poll is now up on my profile.

Please vote, read, and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I no own, you no sue.

A/N: So, everyone have a nice long wait? Just kidding, anyway, here's chapter 5. Like I said, the only promise on updates is one month minimum (although I might change that to three) so happy reading.

While Tokine and Yoshimori were getting themselves acquainted with their housemates, the morning post arrived. Hermione, as usual, immediately stuck her nose into her copy of the Morning Prophet and anyone who knew her also knew not to bother her for fear of being snapped at and so while she was reading Harry and Ron discussed why Yoshi had not been in the dorm that night. There was not even an additional bed. With that the two kekkaishi dug in and began eating breakfast while the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, like Harry and Ron, pondered where the two had been. While some kept their thoughts to themselves, others discussed the matter in hushed voices. Then there were others who had no shame and discussed the matter aloud. Sorry to say, for the students that were attempting some semblance of covertness failed due to Yoshi and Tokine's acute hearing from their training as kekkaishi. However, they chose to ignore the whispers because they knew their cover story and chose to allow Dumbledore to announce it rather than bother repeating themselves since they both knew that the moment they began to answer questions, they would be bombarded with more. Not even Yoshi, as thickheaded as he was, was dumb enough to do something to jeopardize a good meal.

Once breakfast was over, Dumbledore stood up from his seat and raised a hand to motion for silence. The Great Hall quieted almost immediately. "Now that everyone has eaten there are a few additional announcements I'd like to make regarding our foreign students." All eyes turned to the two kekkaishi for a moment before returning to Dumbledore. "As the sixth year students of both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw may have noticed, neither Yoshimori nor Tokine were in the dormitories the previous night. It has been decided that it is in their best interest that they each have their own private quarters."

Dumbledore's words were met with a deft and eerie silence. He had expected the Great Hall to burst into an uproar at the injustice. At the least, he expected some sort of comment to come from Harry, Mr. Weasley or Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger even, but there was nothing and this put Dumbledore on edge. He was relieved when the silence was finally broken by Harry.

"So professor, both Yoshi and Tokine share the same dormitory? Is that what you're saying?" an uncomfortable tone that was not missed.

"Of course not," Hermione said briskly before burying her nose back into her edition of the Morning Prophet. "Just think about what Professor Dumbledore said. He said that they each have their own _private_ quarters. Besides, in case you forgot, the founders believed boys to be less trustworthy than girls," she said with a smirk. "I'm sure that Tokine's room is enchanted in some way to prevent Yoshi from entering just like our dorm is. It would only make sense," Hermione said in her matter-of-fact voice. "Honestly Harry, I keep telling you to read _Hogwarts, A History_. It would save a lot of us a lot of grief from idiotic questions." At Hermione's last comment, Harry sent Hermione a glare and if looks could kill, she would be just like Moaning Myrtle, that is unless she decided to follow Sirius through the Midnight Gate. (1).

Meanwhile up at the teacher's table Dumbledore was relieved when the usual hustle and bustle of the castle returned to normal and he didn't have to deal with an all out riot. What was the muggle term? Boycotting, that's it; he was relieved that the students weren't boycotting for private quarters as well. He was just far too old to deal with such a thing. He did however finally hear Mr. Malfoy's response and it amused him.

"Private quarters? What is that old fool playing at giving those two private quarters! What makes them so special? If anyone should get private quarters, it's me! My father will hear of this, make no mistake." And although Dumbledore was old, his hearing had not entirely abandoned him and he did not fail to hear what Malfoy had added in an undertone. "Make no mistake, I will complete my mission, and when I do the Dark Lord will reward me and you will go down with all of the other muggle-loving freaks and mudbloods in this school." How Miss Parkinson, who was busy stroking Malfoy's hair, failed to hear that last comment was beyond his comprehension but then again, he already knew that Voldemort had given Draco the mission of killing him for Lucius's failure at the Department of Mysteries the previous year.

That night, while Yoshi was doing his usual training in the Forbidden Forest, he accidentally ran into, quite literally, one of the centaurs that resided in the forest. Unfortunately, the centaur he hit just happened to be Bane.

"YOU!" Bane roared. "You dare to strike me human!" With that Bane took out his bow, notched an arrow, and was about to fire. However, he was stopped by Ronan. "What are you doing Ronan? This human has been in our forest for quite long enough. All humans are the same and presume to be superior to us!"

Ronan however was not affected in the least however and merely said, "Whether or not he struck you is of no significance Bane. You know our laws, the laws of our ancestors. We do not kill calves. In addition, have you not noticed yet who he resembles? I believe his attire is enough proof. He is one of the legendary kekkaishi or have you forgotten the debt we owe to Master Tokimori?"

"Humph! He has yet to prove that he is such. His attire proves nothing!" "Very well Bane. Young one, would you care to prove Bane wrong? I believe, if my memory serves me correctly the term is a kekkai, should be sufficient." Yoshi had a major grin on his face at that and silently formed several kekkai strong enough to still be active even after he had left the forest. "Sure thing Ronan."

"What! Ronan, have you sunken as low as Firenze as to converse with this human?"

-**Flashback**-

"Hmm, it's still daylight but it's so dark in here. The old man did say that a lot of different creatures lived in this place. Maybe I'll meet them!"

While Yoshi was pondering someone was watching him from the shadows. While Yoshi was pretty much a naïve idiot he was still a kekkaishi and continued his musings aloud. In a sudden and unexpected movement, Yoshi jumped fifteen feet into the air and used a kekkai as leverage while deflecting an arrow that ricocheted off and pierced a nearby tree. Using his senses he felt only a single presence near him.

"I know you're there," Yoshi said in a calm voice while turning to face his attacker. "Are you an ayakashi? Come out where I can see you now or I promise you that you won't come out at all."

"You did not use a wand and yet you possess a powerful magical core. You deflected my arrow without a thought and your attire bears a strong resemblance to a man I met once long ago whilst I was still a calf," a creature said coming out into a clearing that Yoshi had been standing in before he jumped.

'Half man, half horse, where have I heard of that before?' Yoshi thought. Before he could come up with an answer to his own query however, the creature spoke. "You seem to be unfamiliar with my appearance. I am a centaur. What would a human like yourself be doing in a forest that is filled with creatures that could kill you without a second thought?"

"You mean like yourself? And you still haven't answered my question. Are you an ayakashi?" Yoshi spoke calmly. However Ronan could detect the threat that the calmness masked. 'So young and yet he seems to have knowledge beyond the reckoning of a wizard of his age.' Then it clicked.

"You are a kekkaishi." It was a statement. However this immediately put Yoshi on guard and his index and middle fingers pointed upwards while the rest were folded. Ronan recognized that stance for he remembered it from long ago.

"I see that you are wary of me. As I said before, I am a centaur and reside in this forest. I know of the kekkaishi because of a man I met long ago. He was dressed similarly and carried the same staff. However he has older and wore a straw hat. If my memory serves correctly his name was Hazuma Tokimori. You stand in the air without support which leaves me to assume that you are standing on a kekkai. Centaurs are a proud race young one but we repay our debts. Master Tokimori assisted us in a time of great need. As his descendant, our race is indebted to the kekkaishi. We shall meet again. But before I take my leave, I believe it is human custom to introduce oneself. You may call me Ronan." With that, Ronan faded back into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest.

"Huh, that was weird. The guy shoots me with an arrow and then talks about Master Tokimori."

-**Flashback Time Skip**-

Yoshi was once again wandering the Forbidden Forest. It had been a week since his run in with the centaur. What was his name? Ranon? Ronon? No, that's not right, it started with an 'R' but…"Oh yeah, it was Ronan!"

"Was there something you…ugh!" Before the speaker had even finished his sentence, Yoshi had spun on his heel and sent a kekkai slamming right into the person. Luckily for him that Yoshi's kekkai weren't based on precision but brute force or there would be a hole in the person's chest. Instead he was pushed back nearly twenty feet. "Huh? Ronan, was that you? Oh shoot, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I just acted on instinct. Are you alright?"

Yoshi had been rambling but Ronan cut him off. "I am fine young one. I was merely taken by surprise. I have been watching you. You have been exploring the forest for the last week despite my warning of the dangers. It seems you can handle yourself quite well. Not even Aragog's sons and daughters could take you unaware."

"You mean that giant spider? You're joking right? How could I miss them? They make so much noise with all of their clicking that I'd be surprised if someone didn't notice them. Anyway, what can I do you for?"

"I trust you recall what I told you at our last meeting you one?" Ronan queried.

"You mean about Master Tokimori doing the centaurs a favor? Yeah I remember. What about it? Oh, and I never introduced myself last time! The name is Yoshimori Sumimura but you can just call me Yoshi."

"You see Yoshi, the centaurs read the stars and sometimes it make take years or even centuries to verify what we see. The centaurs never had the opportunity to repay our debt to your ancestor. It is a debt that we may never be able to repay. However, it was ordained in the stars that one day an ancestor would appear amongst us. This debt is a great one. For you see, centaurs prefer to live in forests and Master Tokimori was able to provide that. The details of how he did so are unclear but it is the reason why this forest is forbidden to the students and so dangerous. Not much is known about it except that the deeper you go, the more dangerous it becomes."

"A dormant botanical ayakashi," Yoshi breathed.

"I apologize, I did not hear what you said."

"It's nothing Ronan. How long has this forest been here?" Yoshi asked.

"I am unsure of the details. All I know is that a magical barrier surrounds the forest to prevent it from spreading. The wards around the castle also stop the forest from growing any further but if a tree is cut down it will restore itself at a much faster rate than a typical tree which takes several hundred years, sometimes even thousands."

"So that's what Master Tokimori did? He created this forest?"

"That is correct young one."

Yoshi grinned at the reply. "Don't worry about repaying Master Tokimori then. This forest is…special."

"From your demeanor I assume you know how this forest came to be and what dangers it holds?" Ronan asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup, and believe me, this forest can be taken down just as easily as it was created. The only thing that's stopping it from growing even more is the barrier surrounding it. I've only met one other type of forest like this and suffice to say, your answer to why you owe Master Tokimori has just make me even more curious about what's in this forest. And believe me when I say that if it wasn't for the barrier and wards keeping the forest in check, it would be even more dangerous," Yoshi said grinning like a maniac.

-**End Flashback**-

"Alright tough guy, fire your weak little arrow!" Bane roared at this while other centaurs watched the exchange, hidden in the shadows. Yoshi was aware of this so he had also formed a kekkai around himself in case the centaurs decided to fire at him when Bane's attack failed. Bane fired but the arrow did not move for Yoshi had formed a miniature kekkai surrounding the arrowhead. "What is the meaning of this human?" "This _human_, Bane, has a name and it's Yoshimori Sumimura and you had best remember it. _Metsu!_ The arrowhead exploded and when the smoke cleared, all that was left of the arrow was the shaft. Anyway, it's getting late; see you around _Bane_, Ronan." Ronan inclined his head.

Yoshi left the forest and headed for his common room. While leaving he heard Bane's voice as he stomped in a fit of rage. He could not move because Yoshi had cast a kekkai on the tip of Bane's tail. It would dissipate once Yoshi fell asleep but no sooner.

Back in the forest, the other centaurs had come out but Ronan merely brushed Bane's yells aside. "I warned you Bane. Do not assume that all humans are the same. His attack on you was a mere accident, nothing more." Ronan then turned to address the other centaurs. "You all witnessed today first hand that the boy is indeed a descendant of Master Tokimori. It would be wise not to engage him in battle. He does however have an odd sense of humor. Leave Bane be, the kekkai that binds him, from what I can tell, encases his tail. It will dissipate when the boy falls asleep unless he chooses to release Bane. Let us take our leave, Bane has cast a poor reflection of us and our debt to Master Tokimori would be best repaid by not attacking his kin." 'Young Yoshi almost seemed glad that the forest was here. I wonder what makes it so intriguing.' With that, the centaurs left Bane to his temper tantrum.

**The Next Morning**

Tokine noticed the smirk on Yoshi's face and decided to investigate. That smile never meant anything good. "What did you do now Yoshi? I know that look. You did something last night now SPILL!"

Yoshi thought back to something his father had told him when he was younger. "_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._"(1) At the time, Yoshi hadn't understood that and he still didn't really get it but he assumed it had to do with not pissing of a woman. After all, what do you expect from a fourteen-year-old, extremely naïve, kekkaishi?

"Umm, well you see, I was in the forest and…," but he never got to finish the sentence because at that moment a student who was fourth year at least interrupted causing a tick mark to form on Tokine's forehead.

A/N:

Alright, I finally have my 3,000+ words per chapter but right now I'm somewhat busy but at least I have ideas now for future chapters. Anyway, this story is going to go back into limbo, yes limbo. Not hiatus and no adoptions either! So back to the main point: This is probably going to be a cliffhanger ending with Tokine's tick mark. I've finally inserted details of Ronan's meeting with Yoshi as promised.

Also, please review, the button is below this sentence. Peace and happy reading!

-CalcBoy91

(1) Anyone know where this comes from? I'll give you a hint: odango.

(2) Whoever can tell me where this quote came from, as in, what the full quote is, what play it is from, who wrote the play, and what part of the play it comes from, gets their own OC, female in gender; first come first serve. Oh, and the answer must be in that order and you have to answer all four questions. The OC the person gets to make will consist of name (must be Japanese), physical characteristics, House (including Slytherin)—that's right, the OC can be from Slytherin—and year (must be 4th year or above. I think I'm missing something but the person who wins will be announced in chapter 6, when I get around to writing it. It's not that hard to answer the questions so it's just a matter of who does it first. Good luck folks.

Now then, if anyone can answer 1… hmm…does a written scene sound good? I'll use the scene and stick it somewhere. But scenes are usually only a few paragraphs anyway. Oh, I know! The person gets to write what happens after my little cliffhanger! How does that sound.

In other words, if you answer 1 and 2, you get to write the scene after my cliffy and an OC that will last for a few chapters if not the whole story.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: You can thank Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros for the 20th review. I know I didn't mention this but hey c'mon, give me a break, after five chapters, I figured: I'll update after 20 reviews. As the chances of that occurring became slimmer and slimmer, I didn't bother with writing chapter 6, until now. For those of you who read the version without the details, POV's, etc, here it is.

Oh, and since nobody answered the full challenge from four months ago when I last updated, I took the liberty of creating an OC. Hope you like her.

"English"

"_Japanese_"

'Thoughts'

"Hi there, you must be the new exchange student Yoshimori! I'm Yatsuki Nayou but my friends call me Tsuki. I'm a fifth year. You can call me Tsuki too!"

While Yatsuki had been flirting, or at least attempting to flirt, with the Japanese exchange student, Yoshi had been completely oblivious to what she had been attempting to suggest. If batting her eyelashes throughout the entire one-way introduction had been any indication whereas she had ignored Tokine entirely, fully aware of her sudden stiffness.

Yoshi just stared at the girl blankly. 'What is with this guy, can't he get the hint? And that stupid sixth year transfer student, what was her name? Ah whatever, she's just competition. This guy is mine!'

Tokine however was getting more pissed by the moment. Not only were they just rudely interrupted by someone, but that someone had the audacity to flirt with Yoshi. 'Who does this girl think she is! She is trying to take Yoshi, MY Yoshi! Nobody…' Tokine stopped mid-thought. 'Did I just think what I think I thought?' What was this feeling? She had never felt an emotion like this before. 'Bad Tokine! Yoshi is your friend! You are not supposed to be involved with a Sumimura! But then why am I feeling uneasy around this girl? I couldn't be…jealous…could I? NO! I do NOT think of Yoshi like that, he is just like my little brother, nothing more!'

While Tokine was having this mental debate Yatsuki had redoubled her efforts in attempting to gain Yoshi's attention. "Hey Yoshimori, or can I call you Yoshi? Okay, hey Yoshi, so do you want to take a walk with me?" 'Come on, how dense can this guy be?'

"Uh Hi Tsuki…uh Tokine, why is she looking at me like that?" Yoshi was completely and utterly lost while both girls just face faulted. After regaining their bearings Tokine grabbed Yatsuki's arm and ran out of the Great Hall. "I wonder what that was about. Girls are weird," Yoshi said to himself. Around him all of the girls looked on in disbelief.

'Is this guy for real?' 'How can any guy be that thick' 'Even Weasley can take a hint,' were just some of the many thoughts, and on occasion whispers flying around. Of course, Yoshi, being Yoshi, was totally oblivious to all of this.

Hermione, who had witnessed the entire exchange decided to take pity on Yoshi while Harry snickered and Ron was baffled. How could a Slytherin possibly be interested in a Gryffindor? But then again, Ron did only have the mental capacity of a teaspoon. "Uh, Hermione, wasn't that a Slytherin? How could one of those snakes be interested in a Gryffindor?" Ron asked in astonishment.

"Yoshi," Hermione said using her matter-of-fact tone, "that girl likes you. She wanted to get your attention," She explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I already like Tokine…and she asked me to walk with her, not ask me out," Yoshi responded, baffled by Hermione's explanation of the Slytherin girl's behavior.

"Yoshi," Hermione said in admonishment, "girls aren't that straightforward. I thought you and Tokine were friends since you were children? You should have picked up _some_ pointers."

-**Flashback**-

"So, your families practice wandless magic?" Hermione asked, her demeanor exuding excitement that was almost palpable.

"Yes," we're the only families in Japan that practice wandless magic," Tokine responded. 'Oh Kami, this is going to be a long train ride. If Hermione asks too many questions, I might accidentally blow our cover.' It was at that moment that Tokine remembered something Dumbledore had told Tokine while establishing their cover story.

-**Flashback in Flashback**-

"Oh and Tokine," Dumbledore said as she was about to leave his office," be careful of the information you divulge to Harry and his friends. They have taken it upon themselves to be Hogwart's annual detectives and solve the "annual mystery". If they become too suspicious, you will find yourselves backed into a corner, most likely by Miss Granger."

"Thank you for the warning Professor Dumbledore," Tokine responded while giving a quick bow. "I will keep that in mind." She then left his office and returned to the Kekkaishi Dorm as they had dubbed it.

-**End Flashback in Flashback**-

'Dammit Yoshi, of all the times to take a nap! I can't handle all three of these people myself!' Then an idea struck her and she switched to Japanese.

"_Luna-san, can you assist me in establishing the cover story for Yoshi-kun and myself?_"

"_Of course Tokine-san_."

"What do you reckon they're saying?" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

When he didn't get a response from his awestruck friends, mainly Hermione since Harry had already heard Luna speak Japanese, Ron just blurted out, "Bloody hell, since when did Luna know Japanese?" Ron exclaimed, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "Language!"

"Yes Mum," earning a snicker from Harry and an odd look from Tokine while Yoshi continued his nap. Then it struck her

Tokine gave Harry a knowing smile who returned the look and nodded to confirm her suspicions.

"You are right Tokine-san, Hermione does like Ron, however Ron has not yet realized it," in her usual sing-song voice. Due to their bickering, Ron and Hermione didn't hear the exchange.

"_Thank you for changing the subject Luna-san, I was afraid Hermione-san may ask too many questions_," Tokine said in relief.

It was then that Yoshi decided to "wake up" from his supposed nap. "_Ya know, you could have just showed them something like floating something on a kekkai_."

"You've been awake this whole time!" Tokine exclaimed in fury.

"Well yeah, but being interrogated would have been too troublesome," was Yoshi's only response. If he had wanted to continue, he wasn't given the chance since Tokine decided to slam him into the ceiling and keep him there with a kekkai. '_Ketsu!_'

"Umm, Tokine, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Harry asked.

"Harsh? Bloody hell Harry, she slammed Yoshi into the bloody ceiling!" Ron shouted in fear and awe. "I'm surprised he isn't dead.

"Don't worry about Yoshi, he'll be fine," Tokine said nonchalantly as though she were talking about the weather. "Yoshi's been though worse. I should know. After all, we've been friends since we were children. Plus we live next to each other."

-**End Flashback**-

Only after dragging her into one of the empty classrooms did Tokine let go of Yatsuki's arm.

"Let go of me! What did you do that for you stupid mudblood? In case you didn't notice, I was busy!"

**Tokine POV**

"What did you call me?" I asked politely, but with an undertone of menace.

"You heard me! That handsome piece of work is mine and you aren't going to stop me!"

I stared on in disbelief as my jaw hit the ground. 'That's going to hurt in the morning.' I was like a fish out of water. This girl had known Yoshi for less than two weeks and I haven't even seen her talking to him, much less have any romantic interest! This girl couldn't be for real! "You can't be serious! You barely even know Yoshi and you want to go out with that knucklehead? In case you didn't notice, he was totally oblivious to what you were doing!"

"So what? He's cute and he's only fourteen but got placed in sixth year! That proves that he's good at magic and only purebloods such as myself have the skill to do something like that," Yatsuki said haughtily, "unlike you muggle filth! He doesn't deserve your attention!"

"My attention?" I let out with a bark-like laugh. "You must be joking, I could be less interested in Yoshimori!" 'Is that what your heart is telling you?' My logical mind had chosen that moment to interfere. 'Of course that's what my heart is telling me!' but with a hint of uncertainty.

Yatsuki noticed the spaced out look on Tokine's face and misinterpreted her mental battle of logic versus heart for lusting. "That's just pathetic! Look at yourself, going all dreamy-faced," Yatsuki sneered. Why don't you go join that mudblood Granger and Potter? Weasley is just a filthy blood-traitor! You would fit right in with their little group," her voice displaying her arrogance in all its glory or lack thereof. "Don't lie to me, I've seen you, trying to get all close to Potter just because he's the "Chosen One". It's pitiful," Yatsuki spat.

**General POV**

Tokine however had had just about enough of this girl. "Stay away from my Yoshimori or you will regret ever crossing me Nayou." While her tone had been quiet, the intimidating tone behind her words sent chills down Yatsuki's spine but she would never let her fear show on her face.

"Fine then _Tokine_," Yatsuki said suddenly switching to Japanese, "_Let's make a little deal. We'll fight for Yoshi's affections. He seems to be a dimwitted idiot but no idiot could have skipped two years of magical training. If he chooses me, you stay out of our relationship and don't show your filthy mudblood face in our presence again. The same goes for me, except I'm a pureblood and I'm sure that little Yoshi will make the right choice and choose a pureblood like myself over muggle filth like yourself."_

Yatsuki's sudden switch from English to Japanese had left Tokine momentarily stunned and her jaw had hit the floor for the second time that day. "_You speak Japanese_," was all she could get out, her head spinning.

"I shouldn't have expected anything more from muggle trash like you. To think that you're a Ravenclaw and yet you state the obvious. You're dumber than I thought. You should have ended up in Hufflepuff like those other good-for-nothing excuses for wizards and witches," the scorn evident.

This girl was just plain daft and there was a sudden spike in Tokine's magic. She was pissed, more pissed then she had ever been. Nayou was worse than Yoshi, but in a different way.

**Yoshi's POV**

'Damn! What the hell? That was a spike in Tokine's magic!' Following his instincts, Yoshi was ready for anything, or so he thought.

'The old man probably sensed that too.' Just to make sure Yoshi looked up at the head table before heading out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore gave Yoshi the smallest of nods while continuing his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"Hey Yoshi, where you going," Ron asked.

'Dammit, now is not the time! Come on, I need an excuse!' "Oh, just heading to the bathroom."

"What's a bathroom," Ron asked, thoroughly confused. "You're going to go take a bath? Dinner is…"

Yoshi cut him off before he could finish. "The loo dammit! Or chamber pots or whatever you British people call them!" I shouted in frustration before heading out of the Great Hall.

I stopped outside one of the classrooms and opened the door just in time to see Tokine slamming the girl from earlier with a kekkai, something that she usually reserved for me. I was shocked. Tokine wasn't the type to instigate an attack, much less on someone who couldn't defend against kekkai.

**General POV**

Yoshi walked into the room, making sure to enter cautiously. "Tokine?" Yoshi's voice had surprised her and caused her to jump whilst sending a kekkai in his direction. Luckily he had expected it coming due to just witnessing Tokine hitting another student with a kekkai. What he didn't expect was the kekkai sent in his direction to be one of her piercing kekkai.

A/N: Okay ladies and gents, this is my lamest chapter yet. I've managed to upgrade it from 1/3 to 2/3 of the usual. It's also been four months since I updated but since I was caught still alive and well (despite popular belief) I figured it best to update and appease my readers. I'll try and fine tune the details of this fic up to 3K+ when I feel like it.

Happy reading! Oh and just a little hint, reviews are very good motivators.

-CalcBoy91


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Let's see…excuses excuses…oh wait, I'm the author and as such equates to: I don't need one. I'll update when I feel like it. Oh and as for Chapter 6, I guess I just got lazy. While I did say I would "upgrade" it from 2/3 to a full 3K, I was just too lazy so yeah…oh well. Not like it's that much of a loss.

"English"

"_Japanese_"

'Thoughts'

**Yoshimori POV**

Yoshi ran towards where he sensed Tokine's energy spike. However, due to the distance, despite all of his training as a kekkaishi of Karasumori, he knew he wouldn't make it in time if Tokine was in danger so he quickly pulled out an ordinary looking strip of paper. Infusing said paper with ample amounts of his energy, he threw them in front of him and it turned into an exact replica of him which then magically turned into a crow that quickly shot off in front of him. 'Ah, the wonders of Shikigami,' Yoshi thought with a spaced out look that disappeared as quickly as it came. 'Tokine I'm coming, just hang in there!'

Suffice to say that what Yoshimori would find due to the images sent by his shikigami would blow his mind.

**Shikigami POV**

I approached the door to the room where Tokine was located it transformed back into my master's duplicate. As I walked into the room, I made sure to enter cautiously. "Tokine?"

**General POV**

Yoshi's voice had surprised Tokine and caused her to jump whilst sending a kekkai in his direction. Luckily he had expected it coming due to just witnessing Tokine hitting another student with a kekkai. What he didn't expect was the kekkai sent in his direction to be one of her piercing kekkai. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you decipher it, Tokine's kekkai pierced Yoshi right where his heart would have been causing the shikigami to dissipate back into paper.

Yoshimori was close enough to see his shikigami be destroyed by one of Tokine's piercing kekkai. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. Not only did the usually calm and collected Tokine Yukimura attack a student but she attacked him as well. Unfortunately for the two kekkaishi, the confrontation between Tokine and Yatsuki did not go unnoticed and even worse; they were seen by our own Hogwart's detectives.

**With Harry and Co.**

Hermione gasped and Harry was in a state of shock. Ron was…well Ron's mental capacity didn't allow for comprehension of the altercation between the two females.

'I can't believe it, she used the Killing Curse! It had to be! There's no other spell that's, that's…well green! They aren't just foreign exchange students, they have to be working for Voldemort! I have to tell Professor Dumbledore!' Harry's shock slowly turned to righteous fury as he drew his own conclusions as to the spell Tokine had used to destroy Yoshimori's shikigami. Of course, he didn't even consider questioning why he could suddenly see a spell sent by one of the two foreign exchange students or even how Yoshimori made a copy of himself that could turn into an animal. He just pegged it has some Japanese magic and that Yoshi had the animagus form of a crow. How he missed that there were in fact TWO Yoshimori's right in front of him seems to be beyond comprehension.

Of course Hermione being Hermione once again was thinking at a rate that was the exponential of the speed of light. But considering that this was Hermione Granger, the genius and the brains of the Golden Trio as well as the fact that she had to have four brains instead of one—one to make up for Harry since he only used his when his hero complex kicked in and two more to make up for the nearly empty space in Ronald Weasley's head, a head filled only with strategies for wizard chess and the remaining space thinking of Quidditch and thus hindered his mental capacities—it's a wonder Hermione managed to stay sane. 'That green spell…it looked almost like the Killing Curse when Professor Moody, wait no not Professor Moody, Barty Crouch Jr., used it in fourth year. But somehow it was bigger. But that can't be right; we've never even seen a single one of the spells the exchange students have cast in the last two weeks. Why can we see it now? And just what was that white smoke that let Yoshi make a copy of him? Was it some kind of transfiguration? Or was it something unique to Japanese wandless magic? I MUST go to the library to research!'

Sadly, Ron just followed his two best friends in a daze, incapable of comprehending or processing what he was seeing.

'…' '…'

It was really pitiful to say the least. He was a brilliant strategist but even with Hermione attempting to push him to study instead of thinking of Quidditch and chess she just didn't have to heart to reveal her romantic feelings for him at the moment, afraid that he would be unable to comprehend what she was trying to convey. And with the fact that girls seemed to not like being straightforward, things worked against her.

**Tsuki POV**

'I knew it! They've finally arrived! _Gomen_. I'm sorry for antagonizing you but you have to realize your feelings for Yoshimori before it's too late. This is just the first step. I must push things along. Forgive me but you will understand later…_Tokine-san_.

**General POV**

"You bitch! You killed him! You killed MY _Yoshi-kun_! I'm going to kill you. Stupefy! Petrificuls Totalus! Locomotor Mortis! " Yatsuki yelled. "Dammit, hold still you fucking bitch! CRUCIO!" Yatsuki screamed with increasing volume.

Magic seems to be an unusual thing. Some may even say that it is sentient. And the fact that the ends justify the means is even more baffling. Of course Yatsuki didn't _mean_ to use an unforgivable curse but it just seemed to be just the push that the two kekkaishi would need. The fact that Tokine was screaming in excruciating pain didn't ease the pain in her heart knowing that she was torturing one of her own.

But despite the fact that the use of the Cruciatus curse was only half hearted it seemed that the spell knew that it was needed and thus attacked Tokine with a ferocity that would make even Voldemort wonder as to how a goody-goody matchmaker such as Yatsuki could cast it with such intensity without the heart behind it when he himself, the sadistic bastard that he is, actually enjoyed hearing others scream.

-**Flashback**-

**Unnamed location**

"Are you sure that is the wisest course of action?" asked a figure wearing midnight blue robes.

"Do you doubt the reliability of my information?" a figure shrouded in the shadows inquired.

"Certainly not. However you undoubtedly understand that my utmost priority is the safety of my students. I will not allow them to come to harm," stated the taller of the two as he stepped into the light, revealed to be none other than Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The shadowed figure however just snorted. "If that is true Headmaster, than what is this I hear of young Mister Potter living with his muggle relatives and being abused on a daily basis for eleven years of his life?" the figure asked with derision. "Should you not have placed him in the care of a wizarding family? A family that would care for him and nurture him?" the scorn evident if not a bit subdued.

"You must understand," it was all for the greater good! If-" However Dumbledore never got to finish his sentence as the shadowed figure's magic spiked.

"The greater good," the figure whispered. "Is that what this is about Albus? That nonsense that you and Grindelwald spouted that lead to the death of your own sister!" the shadowed figure nearly shouted as the volume with each passing word increased. However, it was not how it was said that shocked Dumbledore but rather what was said.

"Ariana…," Dumbledore said in nothing but a ghost of a whisper. As he was lost down memory lane, the hidden figure stepped out of the shadows to stand directly in front of Dumbledore, not bothering to hide her fury. As the moment passed, their eyes locked. "Miss Na-" but was once again stopped.

"I'm enrolling as a student Albus. I would suggest informing the staff about my attendance. I'm going to see just how much GOOD you've done placing Mr. Potter with his relatives. Relatives that, I might remind you, abhor magic. I can no longer stay in the shadows, feeding you information. Things have gone on long enough and I will have to take matters into my own hands if things are to succeed. See to it that things go smoothly lest certain…closet skeletons of the Dumbledore family be leaked." the threat evident.

"Of course Miss Nayou. Everything will be arranged prior to your arrival at Hogwarts." muttered Dumbledore.

"See to it that it is." And with that, she leapt away on a kekkai.

"I'm too old for this."

-**End Flashback**-

Although the spell lasted for a scant couple of seconds, to Yatsuki it lasted for millennia. Lifting the curse almost as quickly as she had cast it, the regret was evident in her eyes but she quickly hid her emotions.

'Fuck, that was so uncalled for,' Yatsuki berated herself. Of course mentally she was cursing up a storm at how stupid she was for not planning ahead.

**Tokine POV**

'Damn! That little slut! So she wants to play dirty to get Yoshi, I'll play alright. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and right now you just scorned the wrong kekkaishi you little whore!'

"You realize that you just bought yourself a ticket to Azkaban right?" I said with a weak voice. 'Man, I didn't realize that I was so drained,' and with that last thought Tokine passed out in exhaustion.

When no one was looking, Yatsuki reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper much like the one Yoshimori had and infused it with her magic before it flew off.

**General POV**

"Is it just me or did that snake cast the Cruciatus on that Japanese girl?" Ron asked clueless as to the severity of the current proceedings.

"They're both Japanese Ron!" Hermione nearly shrieked due to the shock.

It was Hermione's voice that finally caused Ron's brain to catch up with him since he somehow left it behind in the Great Hall when he followed his friends who had decided that the food could wait in lieu of following the transfer students.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled. "Tokine killed Yoshi and that snake used the Cruciatus!" Oh man, the Ministry is gonna be all over this! And then there's You-Know-Who! I bet all of the Japanese kids are Death Eaters taking Polyjuice Potion or something! It's just like fourth year all over again. Hey Harry, do you reckon that You-Know-Who is trying to kill you again?" Ron spluttered.

"Ron," Harry replied in an exasperated voice, "He's been trying to kill me for the last six years."

"Oh right," Ron murmured, his ears turning almost as red as his hair.

**Meanwhile in the Great Hall**

Dumbledore was in his seat in the Great hall when a pigeon landed in front of him. He immediately recognized the magical signature to be that of one Yatsuki Nayou. He instantly paled.

"_I have a message from my master. Would you like to hear it?_" the shikigami asked.

At hearing the shikigami, Dumbledore visibly relaxed at hearing the message in Japanese. "_Yes_." Dumbledore responded.

"_Dammit old man, get your damn ass over here! Potter and company are getting suspicious of the kekkaishi, Yukimura is unconscious, and Sumimura is in shock from Yukimura's little temper tantrum._" the voice of Yatsuki stated with annoyance. "_ If this goes on, someone is gonna get hurt and it ain't gonna be me. Of course, you wouldn't care would you? Seeing as how you let Potter get hurt for the first eleven years of his life, what's a few more hours right?_" she stated with derision. Dumbledore bristled at what she implied and quickly left the teacher's table ignoring Professor McGonagall's calls in asking what had just happened.

"Minerva, keep the students in the Great Hall." and with that he strode away.

**Back with the kekkaishi**

"On the contrary Mr. Weasley, what you just saw was one of the wonders of Japanese wandless magic. As you've just seen, it is far more potent than our own magic since it does not require a medium. You just witnessed raw and unadulterated magic which when untamed can be just as lethal as the Killing Curse if not more so," Dumbledore's voice rang down the hallway.

A/N: I'm evil I know. Tell me something I don't know.

Cheers!

-CalcBoy91


End file.
